strangematterfandomcom-20200215-history
Doc Ion
Brock Jackson was an old-fashioned man with old-fashioned values. He respected anyone with the determination and drive to better oneself and his (or her) surroundings, and believed whole-heartedly in the Frontliners when they were active. Though he placed a great deal of emphasis on martial and athletic prowess, he admired those who were able to use their intellect to succeed and was especially fascinated by science. Though he loathed magic, he learned to tolerate its use and recognize its potential through his respect for Mystico. He was a sociable man, but kept everyone at a distance, including his wives and closest friends. He was often called stupid by his critics and enemies, but this accusation was wholly inaccurate. While he was certainly abrasive, bull-headed, and direct, he was always ready to employ his own brand of craftiness to any situation. At the height of the Frontliners' popularity, Brock produced several workout videos whose purpose was to train an individual to overcome the Jackson Heroic Aptitude Battery (JHAB), the test that Brock used to gauge a person's readiness to join the Frontliners. According to Brock, completing the entire workout program would give someone a shot at beating the JHAB, but it was not a guarantee. The program was described by fitness experts at the time as overly harsh, unhealthy, and impossible. Brock responded to his critics by saying, "It takes extraordinary men and women to overcome the extraordinary. If you can't cut it, train harder or stop whining." Brock took the death of his third wife, Penelope, harder than he would admit to anyone. After her death, he was never quite the same, despite remarrying to another woman only a year after her passing. He fully immersed himself into the Frontliners' work, and when the time came to disband, he was the last one stubbornly trying to keep it together. Brock disappeared after the group officially disbanded, and aside from publishing a book of his memoirs, has not been seen or heard from since. Most speculate that he chose to live out the rest of his days quietly and isolated from civilization, while some suspect he may have ended his life. Whatever the case, any attempt to contact him has been met with stubborn silence. Relationships Wallace “Dynamo” Bannon: “Known him since we were kids. Brilliant guy who’s always had my back; taught me you don’t need big muscles to get the job done. Him and Maddy though, I dunno.” Joe “Fightin’ Joe” Perkins: “He was probably the best of us. Shouldn’t have gone out the way he did, but hey, the Jerries paid for it in the end, we all made sure of that. God rest your soul, Joe.” Penelope Jackson: “Love of my life. Been dizzy over her since we met. Glad the sunuvabitch that did that is dead. That’s all I’m gonna say on it.” Madeline “Flechette” Roux: “Cute kid, grew up to be a fine woman. She’s a little stuffy but hey, that’s the French for you. I didn’t really want her to join the team; didn’t think Joe’d approve, but she’s held her own, and I sure as hell didn’t pull any punches when she took the JHAB. Definitely a Perkins.” Andrew “Mystico” Gray: “I hate this ‘magic’ garbage. It’s unnatural, cowardly, and a cheap way to get what you want without having to work for it. Gray’s one of the only guys I know who uses it to help people rather than himself and I respect the hell out of that. He goes South, though? I’ll be there to set him right. With a fist to the face.” Karl Wulff: “Vamps and werewolves ain’t on my nice list, and when I met Karl for the first time I thought he was a liability, too dangerous to have around. Now? No way in hell I’d go into anything without him at my side. Good friend, but a better soldier there ain’t, and he doesn’t cheat at cards.” Elle “Fantasma” della Torre: “This broad. Some days I wonder why the hell I even let her join. Pain in my ass for certain, and that shadow malarkey she does is all wet. She comes through when she’s needed, though, and if Penelope, God rest her soul, saw something in her, I guess that’s good enough for me, too.” Category:World Category:Frontliners Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Hard Ass